guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Crystalline Sword
Where are they?? Well this is an okay article but it lacks one major, IMPORTANT piece of info, where the hell do you find them. Does anyone know of any confirmed locations where they drop? I saw one come from a chest in FoW but that is the only place I've seen one drop. Anyone else know of any places? :--AeSiR oDiN 23:39, 26 January 2006 (UTC) :A presearing location is good, but I am also thinking we need a location for the post-searing (most notably max damage)drop. Anyone know of them??? ::--AeSiR oDiN 09:27, 27 January 2006 (UTC) well, i believe that they drop in fissure of woe, the underworld, hall of heroes, and the boxes in the southern shiverpeaks/snake dance/sorrow's furnace general area. :As far as I'' know, '''no' mobs, not even the highest level foes in UW/FOW/Tombs, etc drop 'em. They can only be found in chests in remote high level areas, such as the famous chests in Dreadnought's Drift. -- 15:02, 15 February 2006 (CST) ::With those chests gone now, is there no chance of us "newer" players ever seeing one? --Bishop 04:10, 6 March 2006 (CST) ::: FoW chests are the only realistic option 04:20, 6 March 2006 (CST) ::The chests spawned after the UW reaper quests or winning the hall still have a game-wide loot table, as far as I know. I have seen a crystalline drop in the hall before, and have heard second hand accounts of one dropping from a UW chest. — Stabber 22:26, 9 March 2006 (CST) :::I saw one drop from a reaper reward chest once. Wasn't for me though :( --theeth 17:06, 25 April 2006 (CDT) They drop randomly. completely random and can drop from anything in the game. the 3 best have been known to have dropped from titans in the Defend Kryta quest. - =WFC=Lavitz : No way! quest reward chests/unlocked chests only: fow/uw quesy chests, ex-dreadnaughts chests, hoh chest 14:44, 22 March 2006 (CST) ::To much bother for those cheese-knifes, but I have never seen one drop randomly in the game, nor heard of such a thing second-hand. --Xeeron 20:44, 22 March 2006 (CST) :Please provide a screenshot to backup your claim. The general concensus appears to be different than your belief on this. A screenshot can settle it once and for all. Note: a screenshot will need to be taken before it is picked up, when it still says "reserved for ..." to prove it was dropped by a monster and not just pulled from someone's inventory. --161.88.255.140 16:13, 25 April 2006 (CDT) :Just bought one of these in ToA and the guy said he got it from a chest drop. --Fiznuckin Biznitch 09:16, 21 June 2006 (CDT) : seriously, its just a sword, yes it looks cool, no it isnt all that great, just chill out, pple sell them for ridiculous amouts of money and you buy them, if you complain then it is your own foult you"POV" is up your arse —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 4.88.67.11 (talk • ) 14:51, 27 June 2006 (CDT). this may be a really stupid question, but what's a quest reward chest?//Go defenestrate yourself. I found a purple Crystalline Sword from a quest 'barrel' in Sorrows Furnace doing one of the quests, I tought it was the kilroy stoneskin one, meh it wasn't even max damage but sold it for 40k =D. --[[User:Sigm@|'Sigm@']] 19px (talk| ) 13:10, 9 January 2007 (CST) I just got one in Sorrow's Furnace from one of the Kilroy reward schests.TboneK ok, to clarify: gold crystalline swords drop only in hoh. and only means ONLY. purple ones can be found only in some quest reward chests. and again, only means ONLY. so dont be surprised if u dont find them. Spelling Check out the screenshots in Guru's auctions here. It is spelled in-game with two Ls. If you have a correction to that, bring it up with ANet. --Karlos 00:02, 24 March 2006 (CST) "coolest-looking" sword While it is quite the unique skin, I have to disagree wholeheartedly that it's "cool-looking." Period. It reminds me a TON of the Brotherhood sword in FFX, but I thought that one looked tacky as well. And while it is completely a matter of opinion, stating it like that is POV to the max. Putting in a weasel word, "arguably," doesn't make it any less POV; the message remains the same. I understand that people want it, for whatever reason, and that's their thing, but this article seems like it was written by someone who worships said sword day and night. I understand that I'm too POV to successfully re-write this, so I'll leave that to someone else, but, as it stands, the article needs work. ||Auron of Neon 18:41, 11 June 2006 (CDT)|| :It makes me sad, knowing that this sword, which admittedly doesn't look that good, could have been as good as this. The Unrealist 12:36, 11 March 2007 (CDT) ::I really don't see much of a difference. It looks to me like the best it could be given the engine. Specular lighting would make it look a little better. DavimusK 20:38, 18 May 2007 (CDT) :::I always liked the look of this design for a 'Crys' type blade. Now that's a cool looking sword. salvage?!?!? I have to say, who would be dumb enough to basic salvage a crystalline sword?!?!? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 70.17.102.137 (talk • ) 19:31, 20 June 2006 (CDT). :Someone who does not like that, or who has more than one and lots of money and doesn't care what others think. :) --Karlos 14:56, 27 June 2006 (CDT) :Sometimes in the intrest of science, one must make great sacrificies for the fruit of knowledge. --Draygo Korvan (Yap) 14:59, 27 June 2006 (CDT) :Maybe somebody just bought several million gold on auction and didnt know wwhat to do with it. Or maybe he gave someone else his password and they had a little fun... --Bob the Milkman 01:11, 22 July 2006 (CDT) :Someone who got a worthless one from pre-Searing. --68.142.14.19 01:24, 22 July 2006 (CDT) ::actually, the one in pre-searing is a longsword, with the crystal skin. o, and its a quest reward, so no salvaging. Detraya fullvear :Prolly got a purple with like 16-19 damage with +10 against hexed and no mods. Chief Savage Man 15:15, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Crystalline Shard Anyone hear of a Rare Material called a Crystalline Shard being salvaged out of these swords? I saw an auction on Guru selling one of these (with a legit looking picture) for around 500k. Anyone know about these? --Shadowed :It was PSed —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 70.68.167.163 ( ) }. :Ah, so desu ne... Out of a Chest?? I saw that i drop from quest chests but from Elonian Chests?? http://gw.gamewikis.org/wiki/Drop_rate/Elonian_Chest :I've removed it — Skuld 12:55, 11 September 2006 (CDT) drop rate. anyone notices an increasement in their drop rate? Lately I've seem more in auctions and more ig. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 11:22, 21 August 2006 (CDT) :Do the Kilroy quest with hench and heroes and once a chest appears, send them far away (using a flag) so they appear greyed out in the party window. Then open the chest and all drops are assigned to you. I.e. higher chance to get a Dwarven Axe, Crystalline etc. Only purples drop from it though. I've seen that too. For the last 3 or 4 days in LA d1 I've seen more than one going on at a time. One guy was selling 2. Yggdrasil 07:04, 11 October 2006 (CDT) Value I've heard that Anet is trying to drasticlly increase the drop rate to bring down the price. Possibly add more locations It says on the location part they drop from chests in sorrows furnace, the underworld, hall of heros & the fissure of woe but it doesnt say anything about the old chests that were in the southern shiverpeaks /snake dance area? if they dropped in the southern shiverpeaks/ snake dance area chests wouldnt that make it a slight possibility that they could drop from one of the regular now locked chests or even a slight possibility of a drop from monster loot out there? T1Cybernetic 00:58, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :No, as those chests were similar to the SF/UW/FoW/HoH chests in that they could drop just about any item, regardless of their location. Just because the Kilroy chests drop crystallines doesn't mean the Stone Summit are about to. - [[User:Savio|''Savio]] 01:45, 23 October 2006 (CDT) The attack of Inscriptable Cristallines... Since this weekend update, cristallines and basicly every weapon dropping of ha chest are inscriptable. checked one ingame :/ Watch these prices fall incredible amounts. Every sword will be 15^50. :Cry me a river. 132.203.83.38 15:49, 12 February 2007 (CST) ::This is a bad thing how? --Swift Thief 21:28, 22 May 2007 (CDT) Kilroy Stonekin Quest Reward Chest Drop TboneK :We Know About That, It's Not A Suprise. Just A Note; Don't Type Like This, It's Rather Annoying. -- [[User:Barrage|'Barrage.]] 20:31, 24 February 2007 (CST) Which quest is that?ChaosStein quest reward theres a quest in pre that gives a long sword that has the exact same skin as the crysralline sword :Uh, it has said that on the page for like a year — Skuld 05:09, 22 February 2007 (CST) Salvage Protection This item should be unable to be salvaged, Confirm/Deny. 15:13, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :Deny; If a tormented scythe can be tormented, why can't this? --Warior kronos 21:23, 22 May 2007 (CDT) ::Awwww, did someone accidentally salvage this? Come here, let me give you a hug. Don't worry; it will be alright. — [[User:JediRogue|'''JediRogue]] 21:26, 22 May 2007 (CDT) I lol'd --S474N1C 22:25, 13 July 2007 (CDT) :::I salvaged one of these. The one from Pre-Searing, that is. Nice mods on that sword y'know. But...I actually have salvaged a real one. It was crappy, like req 12 non max damage blah mods, so I don't worry. (T/ ) 22:29, 13 July 2007 (CDT) ::::ok i got a kinda shit 1 15-22 white no mods i was like hey wtf why not salvage it i dont know if this is the standard salvage rate for these things but when i got when i salvaged it with a sup kit was 231 jade shards :::::Pics or it didn't happen. --Kale Ironfist 19:19, 6 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::Since they only drop from chests it should be impossible to get a white max one --Blue.rellik 19:25, 6 August 2007 (CDT) Purple Inscriptable Cry-swords Is it possible to have purple inscriptable Crystalline swords? and if yes, where could one find one? I have seen one...They do exist, do not konow where they drop though. GW:EN drops Since they drop in EotN now too (*grrrr*) I guess the "very rare" note can be deleted?! --Birchwooda Treehug 19:42, 20 September 2007 (CDT) :Proof? link? screenshot? [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 04:36, 21 September 2007 (CDT) ::Check any bigger PC (price check) forum, they got _much_ cheaper because of that e.g. here... german. Check any bigger selling forum for bidding (tho not many ppl seem to know that yet, still enough to notice the price difference) --Birchwooda Treehug 10:53, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :::Not proof enough for me. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 12:09, 21 September 2007 (CDT) ::::But who cares if it's enough proof for you? lol Won't change nor have any effect on the fact ;) (btw, req 9 swords with slot are at 150-180e already... my my... why must anet fk up even this *sniff* oO) --Birchwooda Treehug 08:47, 25 September 2007 (CDT) I think that a screen or somebody's word is what we need for proof that these can drop from end-dungeon chests. In my opinion, I think they will. I have gotten a runic blade from Murakai's Chest, and all other rare types of HoH weapons hae been reported to have dropped from some sort of chest in EOTN (except maybe dwarven axes). So I think that it is safe to assume that the crystaline sword is a 1 in 100,000 or so drop from a singular dungeon like stygian reavers. Probably one that almost nobody does like Arachni's Hunt or something. Ressmonkey 02:07, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Pic Judging from the rarity of the sword, and the armor that guy in the pic is wearing (starter warrior), that is obviously the sword from the quest reward for Prize Moa Bird. :So? reanor 02:11, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::Well, is there any real difference in the quest from Prize Moa Bird and the real sword? It would be nice if we had an authentic skin...--70.176.247.196 21:28, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :::There is no difference at all --- -- (s)talkpage 21:31, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::::typo alert -- -- talkpage 21:33, 2 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Grammar Nazi ... --- -- (s)talkpage 21:35, 2 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::^^ -- -- talkpage 21:37, 2 December 2007 (UTC) Zaishen Chest drop I think it's pretty obvious given how many have been for sale recently and the various people who have told me they/their friends have gotten one (repeat for many other people) that these drop from the chest but for all those denialists of information/sceptics who keep asking for information to be removed for whatever questionable purpose: Jennalee 08:11, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :GJ RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 08:13, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::Omedeto Shinji-kun. You're rich. 08:13, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::Probably true... RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 08:17, 17 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Don't get the wrong idea, this one isn't mine. Just dug up some information.... Jennalee 08:29, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :::::Oh well RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 08:47, 17 December 2007 (UTC) Default Dye Colour? is it possible to dye the sword back to it's original colour?-- 21:37, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :try gray Dye?:D GW-Blue Dragon 16:54, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ::A bit late don't you think xD. But Yellow is Default :P -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 17:02, 4 May 2009 (UTC) What a piece of crap.. This sword is soo ugly! Ö I don't understand why people spend money on this... It's even not cool for showing off, srsly, if I got one I would sell it to a rich noob instead of keeping it... Fleshcrawler Soban 15:59, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :I'd take this over the toothpick that everyone seems to love --Gimmethegepgun 16:51, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Wat? No one likes Dead Swords anymore. 19:59, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :::^tbh :::And really, whenever I see this sword, I just presume it's some noob with a sword from Pre-Searing just for kicks. A F K When 22:29, October 27, 2009 (UTC) ::::On a warrior it is really ugly tbh, but on a necro or assa... But there are much nicer sword omg :O I would only want this sword to sell it and buy 1000 of nicer swords -- Jorre22225 13:29, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Tbh They are really over rated, theyre crap and they are really flipping ugly. ..┼ Mushroomed ┼.. 13:41, April 11, 2010 (UTC)